The Crow and The Butterfly
by Kkez2y5
Summary: Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honour their friend's wishes? Based on film 'Life as we know it.' Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Crow and the Butterfly.  
**Rated:** M  
**Characters:** Damon/Elena (brief Tyler/Caroline)  
**Summary:** Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honour their friend's wishes? Based on film 'Life as we know it.' Rated M.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the material; I'm just playing around with the characters for my own enjoyment, naming it after the idea that Damon was a crow in the first episode! I wrote this story on a previous user, so I am not, in any way, plagiarising anything, I just forgot the password and so here we are! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

The day Elena Gilbert first met Damon Salvatore was a cold one, during the month of the chilliest December known to date.

It had been suggested by Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood- mutual friends of the pair- that they should meet and get to know each other; a suggestion which didn't sit well with Elena. She'd only just gotten out of a relationship that lasted three years, and even though there had been some good times, they were better off as friends. Damon didn't have any qualms about having dinner with a beautiful woman; it was another typical Friday night for him.

"Come on, Elena." Caroline pleaded over hot beverages in their favourite coffee house, Ernesto's. The two girls had decided to take a break from Christmas shopping, electing instead to nurse piping hot coffee to keep them warm. Elena simply shook her head, rejecting the blonde. She wasn't having any of it.

"Caroline," Elena cut her off, not at all feeling bad for it like she normally would. "I'm getting a cold and all I would like is hot tea mixed with lemsip and a good old fashioned film, preferably a comedy. Calamity Jane sounds perfect."

"It's fun, Elena." Caroline insisted again, breaking her away from her daydream. "Do you remember the word fun? Remember what it means?"

Elena's eyes met the blondes as she took another sip of coffee. "It means: you let loose for one night in over three years and drink till you can't remember shit."

"I have to work in the morning." There, Elena thought, a plausible reason.

Caroline cocked her head to the side, not quite buying her best friends excuse. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Nobody works on a Sunday. Even _I _don't work on a Sunday."

Mustering the sourest face she could, Elena sighed. _"I_ do."

"No, Elena, you don't. Stop making excuses."

"Please, Caroline, leave me be tonight. I don't feel up to going out for dinner."

Caroline threw her head back and her hands began gesturing to back up her points. "Elena." She began. "You haven't been on a date in three years; you haven't had sex in at least six months. You're 22 years of age and I just don't want you to die alone."

Elena snickered softly. "I won't die alone. I'll have a hundred and one cats to keep me company. But thanks for reminding me about the sex part."

"Don't joke about this, Elena." Caroline advised. "I want to be an Auntie one day and I can't be that if your eggs have dried up."

Elena nipped at her coffee again, staring out the window at all the busy Californians hustling and bustling around the streets outside, buying gifts and decorations for their oversized trees. She knew Caroline was right. If she didn't act soon, she'd be shopping alone in 10 years for kitty litter and cat bells.

"Fine," She huffed out in defeat. "But don't expect me to dress up."

* * *

Although Elena didn't intend to dress up, she couldn't help but pick out her best dress and slip into its matching heels six hours later. She had curled her normally straight brown hair and let it hang where it fell after she'd added a few pearl clips. She did her makeup last, making sure to make it noticeable but natural. Then all she had to do was wait for the guy to show up.

Seven o'clock was the original time of meeting, but Elena found herself waiting an hour for Damon to arrive, and when he did, he didn't even look ready to be going out. He wore a black leather Jacket, a faded white t-shirt and matching dark wash jeans. He swung his keys effortlessly around his pinkie finger as he studied her.

"You must be Damon." Elena tried to smile, but when she opened the door, she couldn't help the disappointment she'd felt. Sure, he was the hottest man she ever seen, complete with smouldering blue eyes and a side smile to die for, he just seemed a little too up himself; too confident, too cocky.

"The one and only." He smirked. "And you're Elaine, right?"

Elena ground her teeth together, knowing full well he knew what her name was. "It's Elena." She corrected him.

"Oh," Damon simply said. "My bad."

Ignoring his plain and utter rudeness, Elena motioned for him to move out of the way. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Damon smirked again. "Sure."

Feeling as if he might just stare at her ass if she walked in front of him, Elena let him lead the way. She craned her neck to see what kind of car he was driving and was mildly impressed to see a blue Chevy parked on the sidewalk. She half expected him to open the door for her, but he sidled past her to the driver's side and slid in. "You can get in." He assured her mockingly as she stood there on the pavement, debating mentally with herself. Elena wanted to punch him in the face.

"Oh, gee, thanks." She commented, voice laced with sarcasm as she pulled the door open. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Damon, unsure of how he should respond to that, just shugged his shoulders and started the engine.

"So, where did you make reservations?"

Furrowing his brow, Damon looked at the brunette staring expectantly at him. "Reservations?"

"You didn't make any reservations?"

"Um, not exactly."

_Strike two_, Elena thought; _let's see if he gets to three.  
_  
"We could just wing it though, right?"

Elena shrugged it off and clipped her seatbelt on. "Sure. No problem. I know this great little place called 27 just off Main Street."

"Sounds perfect." Damon smiled as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He tapped on the steering wheel to a non-existent beat, but he didn't push down on the gas.

"You can answer that, you know." Elena told him. "I don't mind."

"No. That's okay."

It's buzzing continued, accompanied by an annoying ring. "No, really, answer it, please."

Damon sighed and pulled his iPhone from his pocket, face lighting up when he saw who it was. "Hey." He breathed into the speaker. "What's up?"

Elena fiddled with her purse, waiting patiently for him to finish up, when what he was saying caught her attention. "Sure. I'll be there at ten. No, wait." He threw an offhand glance at Elena. "Make it nine thirty."

Elena turned in her seat to stare at him in disbelief. "What was that?" _Definitely strike three. Asshole.  
_  
Shrugging, Damon slipped his phone back into his pocket as the car began to roll forward. "It was my grandma. She's sick." He lied swiftly.

"Did you just answer a booty call?"

He was quick to answer. "No."

Elena shook her head, laughing at how stupid she was for even agreeing to go out with him in the first place. She hoped she gave him her cold. "You're kidding me right? Stop the car?"

Damon frowned. "I thought we were going to dinner?"

"Not now. Stop car."

"Wait- what?"

"I said, stop the car!" Elena yelled, exasperated. She was not going to be made a fool of.

Damon slammed on the brakes so hard that if it weren't for the seatbelt, Elena would've been out the windscreen. He slid out just before she did, leaning over the top of the car to stare at her. "Woah, crazy lady. What do you have, bipolar disease? What's wrong with you?"

Elena slammed the car door behind her to emphasise how angry she was. "What's wrong with me? You just made a booty call while I was in the car with you!" Her dress billowed around in the wind and she struggled to keep it down. "And now you think I want to go to dinner with you?"

"I don't know wha-"

"Don't insult me, Damon. I have a little something I like to call self-respect. Maybe you've heard of it." She spat before turning on her heel to walk away, reminded withy every step she took why she hadn't dated in three years. Jerks like that were the reasons why. She left Damon behind, watching her as she walked away.

"Caroline?" Elena breathed into the phone. "The only way you can ever make this up to me is if you promise that I never have to see that Jackass again."

* * *

**So what do you think? Yay or nay? Your reviews mean the world to me, so if you did enjoy it, please, tell me what you thought and what you think I can/should improve on! Thank you!**

**Over+Outx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Crow and the Butterfly.  
**Rated:** M  
**Characters:** Damon/Elena (brief Tyler/Caroline)  
**Summary:** Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honour their friend's wishes? Based on film 'Life as we know it.' Rated M.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the material; I'm just playing around with the characters for my own enjoyment, naming it after the idea that Damon was a crow in the first episode! I wrote this story on a previous user, so I am not, in any way, plagiarising anything, I just forgot the password and so here we are! Enjoy!**

Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourited. For people to actually read and acknowledge your work is amazing, especially when they give you lovely feedback! So, this chapter is going to focused on flashbacks to give an insight into what life was like before Caroline and Tyler died, it's all light and happy so I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Two

**_Caroline&Tyler's Wedding Reception  
23rd December 2009_**

Damon hazarded a look at the dazzling brunette across the room, sipping champagne from a fancy flute. He still hadn't truly forgiven himself for making her feel like she did after taking a booty call right in front of her. Tyler had tried to assure him that Elena didn't hold grudges, but Damon didn't believe it. She was far too pretty and assertive to be a pushover.

To make himself forget what an ass he was, Damon planned to get absolutely hammered and rethought his earlier plan of nailing one of Caroline's friends; The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a bad idea. He didn't want to ruin Tyler and Caroline's night by getting caught out, so instead, he bought a bottle of bourbon from the bar and sat in the corner nursing glass after glass. He was more than surprised when Elena slid into the booth beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, perfect eyebrows arched.

Damon shook his head, not sure of what else he could do. "It is now."

She was dangerously close, her rose scented perfume invading his nose. He tried to concentrate on his drink, but she looked so captivating in her red dress, her long brown curls draped over her shoulder and held in place by a shiny black jewel grip. She was just so distracting.

"Listen," He heard her say over the corny music. "We got off to a really bad start, but for Caroline and Tyler's sake, I'm willing to overlook that night."

Disbelieving, Damon looked up. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better." He shot back sarcastically, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt wash over her features.

"I'm trying to be nice, Damon."

"And I'm trying to subtly hint for you to walk away." He'd already started being an ass, he couldn't stop now, could he?

"You're drunk." Elena scoffed.

"_You're_ drunk." Damon defended himself as he poured himself another glass of his favourite alcoholic beverage. "_I'm_ happy enough alone, so if you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off, expecting her to catch the hint; she didn't have any trouble comprehending. Standing up, Damon watched as she took his glass from him and downed the rest of it's contents before she turned her deliciously tempting bare back on him to waltz away. Damn, he was an asshole.

* * *

**_Esme's birth  
2nd November 2012_**

Esme Lockwood was born on the 21st November 2012 on a rainy Monday morning, a tiny premature pink bundle lying amidst the rest of the new-borns. Proud as punch and ecstatic as could be, Caroline and Tyler peered through the glass window separating them from their baby, waiting for their best friends to arrive with hot coffee and pink balloons.

"Where is she?" Elena breathed out, sidling up behind them, seemingly out of breath. She craned her neck past the nurse who was attending to her best friend's daughter and smiled like a child on Christmas morning when the midwife ushered them inside. Tyler let the two women enter first, spotting Damon lightly jogging down the hallway, pink balloons trailing in his wake as he tried not to spill the coffee he was juggling.

"Hey daddy." Damon patted his back in a sort of manly embrace when he finally came to a halt. "Should I say congrats?"

Tyler smiled at the dark haired man before taking the balloons that were handed to him. "It is customary."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'm going to say good luck instead. You're in for the rollercoaster ride of your life."

Chuckling, Tyler elbowed him in the side and led the way into the nursery. "I know this is almost impossible for you," He advised. "But you have to be quiet in here, Damon,"

Damon raised his hands in defeat, placing a finger against his lips to signal that he understood.

"So, which name did you pick in the end?" Damon heard Elena ask a tired looking Caroline as he entered the room. "Esme or Anna?" They were both peering into the cot that held the baby girl, each smiling widely as she opened and closed her eyes to look at them towering over her.

Caroline stood up straight and yawned properly. "We chose Esme, after Tyler's grandmother."

"It suits her." Damon noted, coming across to join them. "Is she a Forbes-Lockwood or a Lockwood Forbes?"

"Actually, she's just a Lockwood," Tyler chimed in. "Caroline wanted to give her a middle name instead."

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Elena looked up at the new parents. "Please don't tell me it's 'Blondie.' I know how persuasive _he_ can be."

_"He,"_ Damon chuckled. "Is right here."

Caroline trailed a finger down her baby's cheek. "I was playing around with a few names." She teased. "But ultimately, we decided on Delena."

"Delena?" Damon asked just as Elena squealed: "Godparents?"

"Yes." Caroline clarified. "And yes, godparent's, if that's all right with you both?"

"Is it okay?" Elena smiled widely. "It's great! Right, Damon?"

Damon, scared of any kind of commitment, raised an awkward thumbs up in response. "Sure."

Elena nudged his shoulder. "Don't sound too excited then."

Ignoring her, Damon stepped forward to wrap an arm around Caroline. "Can I hold her?" He asked in a small voice. Caroline nodded and looked to the nurse for consent who smiled warmly. Damon softly scooped the little bundle into his arms and rocked her gently. "Hey there, pretty girl." He cooed in the cutest voice any of them had ever heard him use. "I'm Damon." He smiled softly as she looked up at him curiously, her eyes shining a bright shade of blue. "And I know that it might suck for you, but apparently, I'm your godfather, so you're stuck with me." He rocked her for a few beats before he realised that other people were itching to hold her, mainly her mother and father, but Caroline motioned towards Elena first and Damon carefully handed her the baby.

"Oh, Esme." She whispered. "You're so precious!" By now, Esme's eyes had drooped as she settled into sleep again but that didn't stop Elena from talking to her. "Caroline, she's perfect!"

Caroline smiled and leaned into her husband, sleep slowly crawling up to take her. She didn't hear Elena gushing about how gorgeous her little girl was, didn't feel Tyler lift her up and carry her back to the recovery room; she had been too busy dreaming about the perfect life she was going to have with her perfect little family.

* * *

**_Esme's Christening  
21st February 2013_**

"Can't you just be serious for once in your life?" Elena scolded a jibing Damon who was busy pretending to drop their goddaughter to be at the front of the church. He just rolled his eyes, watching as friends and family filtered through the doors to take their seats for the ceremony. Esme snuggled peacefully into Damon's chest, her eyelids dropping, and he quickly passed her back to her mother claiming that he: 'didn't have the heart to keep her awake,' as he detangled himself from the pretty white dress the baby girl wore; over the past few months, Damon had become extremely attached to Esme, something that Elena, Caroline and Tyler hadn't failed to notice- they'd finally found his weakness.

Caroline took her daughter, sitting her upright against her chest in an attempt to keep her eyes open. It seemed to work, but Esme didn't cry at being woken up; just stared at all the people sat before them, eyes wide and innocent. She gurgled contentedly in her mother's arms, trying her best to smile at Elena as she pulled funny faces at her. "I didn't expect this many people to fly out," Caroline said to the brunette. "Even Bonnie's here."

Elena's head snapped up to see the African American beauty walk down the aisle with Jeremy's arm looped through hers. They spotted the two women stood beside the altar and swiftly made their way to them. "Caroline," Bonnie gushed, pulling the blonde into a hug that was careful not to squash the baby. "Is this her?"

Caroline grinned, nodding, and offered Esme up to her childhood friend. "Would you like to hold her?"

Bonnie immediately detangled herself from Jeremy and held her arms out. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to hold her!"

As Bonnie and Esme were acquainting each other for the first time, Caroline and Elena turned their attention to Jeremy, each taking a turn to hug him fiercely. "It's so good to see you, Jer." Elena breathed, eyes scanning the room over his shoulder. "Where's Jenna?"

"She's on her way," Jeremy assured as he hugged his sister back. "Don't worry."

"Guys," Tyler interrupted, wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist. "The service is about to start." Bonnie reluctantly handed Esme to her father and allowed Jeremy to lead her to their seats just as the music started. Elena and Damon took their places behind Caroline and Tyler, begrudgingly smiling to one another to keep up appearances, and the priest began to welcome everybody, thanking them for attending.

They didn't realise that four months later, keeping up appearances would be the hardest thing they'd ever have to do.

* * *

**So, this chapter isn't the best, but it's a filler and it's okay for now I guess. Hope you enjoyed the interaction, it's going to be hard killing of Caroline and Tyler, but it has to be done!**

**Drop me a review if you enjoyed it, you'll make my day!**

**Over+Outx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Crow and the Butterfly.  
**Rated: **M**  
Characters: **Damon/Elena (brief Tyler/Caroline)**  
Summary: **Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honour their friend's wishes? Based on film 'Life as we know it.' Rated M.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material; I'm just playing around with the characters for my own enjoyment, naming it after the idea that Damon was a crow in the first episode! I wrote this story on a previous user, so I am not, in any way, plagiarising anything, I just forgot the password and so here we are! Enjoy!

**I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't posted in some time now! College is crazy right now and I've had so many essays and assignments to complete that I just haven't had time! Thank you to those who are reviewing and favouriting and following, you're all amazing! Keep 'em coming and I'll try to keep the updates regular!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Three

The clock on the mantelpiece told Elena that it was well past midnight, but she still couldn't sleep; a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach keeping her awake.

Trashy TV and an incessant amount of junk food had partly distracted the somersaults, but the niggling feeling was ever-present. Elena couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Something unimaginable, terrible; something that would change her life forever. She just couldn't pin point it. Sighing, Elena flicked through all the channels again and stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth. She wanted to call Caroline and tell her about her crappy day at work, but it was Date Night for her and Tyler and Elena didn't want to distract them; after having Esme, they didn't get much alone time. She thought about finishing her column for the paper publishing next week but her thoughts were all fuzzy and her eyes were sore, so instead, Elena settled for pouring herself another glass of wine.

She was just dropping off when the one o'clock news started, its opening tune ringing in her ears. Too tired to even move a muscle, she let it run its course, snuggling deeper into the sofa. Finally, slumber claimed her, blocking out the rest of the world; she didn't hear the news reporter gravely informing the audience of an accident on Clumber street, didn't realise her whole world had just fallen apart.

Her phone's cheesy ringtone jolted her awake a few hours later, at 3:21 to be precise. Elena fumbled through the darkness for it, sighing when she saw Damon's name on the screen. If he was booty calling her again she was going to block his number for good. "Damon," She yawned into the speaker. "It's-" She glanced at the time, and sighed in frustration. "20 past 3. What do you want?"

He hadn't been drinking this time; she could hear it in his voice. The sinking feeling in her stomach returned and she held her breath as she waited for an answer. "Elena." He breathed in a broken voice. "It's Caroline… And- and Tyler," There it was again, the bile rising in her throat. "They were in an accident."

Elena heard words like 'car crash,' and 'impact,' and the whole world suddenly stopped. _This can't be happening_; she thinks as she sits up and searches for her shoes. _No. __**No**__. This is a dream. Caroline and Tyler are fine. They have to be. _

"If you're messing with me, Damon," Elena warns, fat, hot tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Then I am going to kill you. This isn't- this isn't funny."

Damon sobbed through the speaker, the first time Elena had ever heard him cry. "They're _gone,_ Elena."

"What?" Elena's legs gave way mid stride towards the front door. Her keys dropped to the floor, her phone following. The screen smashed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. _Gone?_ Her best friends were gone? Sobs ripped through her body, tears flowing like a waterfall in streams down her cheeks. Caroline's face materialised in her head, the bubbly blonde laughing and smiling like she always did, before it faded away and Tyler's handsome face appeared. In one frame, they were together and happy, in the next, all Elena could see was a flipped car, and all she could smell was gasoline and within the next second, she felt the flames lick at her skin.

She heard Damon's voice calling out her name from the speaker of her phone, but she didn't reach for it. Instead, she curled up in a ball and cried until there were no more tears.

* * *

"Elena?"

Elena didn't know how much time had passed, but when she opened her eyes, Damon was kneeling beside her, his bright blue eyes lit up with concern. It didn't take long for the brunette to burst into tears again once a familiar face comforted her. "Hey," Damon cooed, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair softly, noticing how cold she was. Had she slept there all night? "Jesus, 'Lena, you're freezing."

Elena sniffled, curling her fingers into Damon's jacket. She was glad he was here, holding her; she felt safer with him. Damon enveloped her in a bear hug, pulling the throw from the sofa down to wrap around them and rested his chin on Elena's head as she snuggled back into him. Suddenly, she jerked away, wide brown eyes filled with horror. "Esme! Was she- was she in the car with them?" She began to cry again, her heart constricting as she thought about their goddaughter being in the car, too.

Damon shushed her softly, holding her tighter. "Esme's fine. She was with a babysitter at the time."

Elena untangled herself from the blue eyed man she'd convinced herself that she hated and rose to her feet. She began to pace, pulling her hair away from her face and wiping away the remnants of tears from her cheeks. "Where is she now? I need to see her."

Damon placed his hands on the brunettes shoulder to stop her pacing. "She's with a temporary foster family right now."

"Well, we need to go and get her. She should be with us."

Damon shook his head. "That's not for us to decide, Elena."

"We can't leave her with complete strangers, Damon!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do right now. Not until Caroline and Tyler's will is announced."

Elena's shoulders fell. She felt so small, so helpless. "They're really gone aren't they?"

Wordlessly, Damon wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette and held her close.

* * *

**So this is short, I know. I just wanted to get something out there for all those who took the time to review. I feel like I'm letting you down or something because it's taken me so long to update. So here it is!**

**Hope you liked it,x**

**Over+Out**


End file.
